Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: 10 Years After!
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: These youths travel the great seas of space searching for adventure and romance. They revolt against the Neo Space Empire Zangyack. These hearty fellows proudly bear the pirate name! And their name is the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! Now watch as the new pirates search for treasure, the Super Sentai's Grand Powers and deal with Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels!
1. Ep 1: The New Pirates appear

**Hey KR Super-Fan here with another Super Sentai story which was Brave Kids idea. So sit back and enjoy the show!**

**I do not own Super Sentai and HS DxD**

* * *

><p>In the corners of space it was pretty much quiet, but then came along a red, gold, and silver galleon flying through space, the fly and vessel having a key and two swords symbol in the design of the traditional pirate skull &amp; crossbones. This is the Gokai Galleon.<p>

As it was flying, it was going towards a planet that's mostly blue but some of it was green. This is the planet Earth.

Inside the ship was a crew of 5 humans, but then a mechanical bird looked at the planet ahead of them.

**"Ah~! There it is guys!"**the bird exclaimed referring to the planet. **"This is where your predecessors learned the meaning of their powers!"**

"Really?!"a man said with excitement. He has blond hair with a strand standing out and aqua blue eyes wearing a dark green jacket unbuttoned, a dress shirt with a tie, and brown pants. His name is Dax. "Are you sure Navi?!"

**"That's right!"**said the bird known as Navi. Dax then typed on a keyboard to make a screen put on what's ahead and they see Earth on it. Dax looked at the planet with awe while Navi felt nostalgia that she hasn't been to earth in a while.

"What a nice planet!" A girl said. She has hazel colored eyes, long purplish pink hair that reaches down to her waist and wearing a lovely smile, she's wearing a white shirt, a light pinkish sweater with white stripes, blue jeans and a pair of shoes. Her name is Zoe. "I bet the people live there happily."

"That's the kind of we'd expect from you Zoe." Said a girl with brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, yellow eyes, and wearing a brown jacket over a yellow shirt, black pants and boots. Her name is Jade. "But in that planet I see a big shiny jewel." Oh and she's a bit greedy when it comes to treasure.

"That's always the first thing on your mind Jade." Dax pointed out.

"Who cares about that?"a male voice said. Said voice has grayish blue eyes, black hair with a single strand sticking up, and wearing a serious demeanor but is smiling. He's wearing a blue jacket with silver accents, gray pants, a brown leather belt around his waist, and brown boots. His name is Keith. "On that planet is what we seek, the Super Sentai's Grand Powers, and to figure out why even they couldn't take the galaxy's ultimate treasure." Keith reminded his crew mates.

"Your just acting cool!" Jade exclaimed. "But I bet you're excited as well Keith!"she pointed out, but it is true; Keith is a bit excited.

"But is the treasure on this backwater planet?" Dax wondered out loud. "They say that its worth as much as the whole galaxy."

"Of course it's there."a male voice said. He is wearing a red long coat with gold buttons and two gold linings, a black vest with four red linings, a white shirt, a gold medallion around his neck, black pants and brown boots. He has porcupine brown hair that's downwards and he has light brown eyes. No one knows his actual name, in fact; he forgot it, but his crew mates call him Marvelous. "My mentor told me about it. And it resides on earth."the others nodded in response before hearing a rapid beeping.

Dax typed on the keyboard to make the screen zoom in on a familiar fleet.

"It's Neo Zangyack's fleet!" Dax exclaimed while the strands of his hair was shaking telling him to run away and he hides behind Jade. "This is bad. They've found us!"

"What'll we do Marvelous?" Keith asks his captain as he turns to him with his arms crossed. "If things go badly, it could be a problem."

"Then just make sure it goes well." Marvelous answered casually.

"That's your decision!?" Dax said in a panicked tone while Marvelous gets up from his chair.

"That's... what pirates do," he smirked, holding up a small red figure that resembled a red ranger with a pirate theme in the costume before flipping the legs up, revealing it to be a key.

* * *

><p>The Gokai Galleon continued to fly towards the Neo Zangyack ships, only now at the steering wheel of the galleon was a red sentai senshi similar to the one designed into the key Marvelous held earlier. He had red boots, black pants-like bodysuit reaching a golden belt, the upper torso suit covered in a red portion resembling a pirate coat showing off a white version of the symbol on the galleon on his chest with golden designs on the sides, reaching to silver cuffs and white gloves. The white neck reached a red helmet that was designed after a pirate's hat with the same key and sword logo in silver and a black visor for the eyes with a design surrounding the mouthpiece. This is GokaiRed<p>

"Ready the cannons!" GokaiRed ordered as he gripped the wheel.

**"Tch! So it's the wanted pirates?"** a blue and black grunt noted, looking at a few wanted posters before ordering his troops which are silver humanoid grunts with cylindrical heads while the blue grunt is much larger and had spikes all over his body. The silver grunts are the Goumin while the blue grunt is a Sugomin. **"Crush them so that we can collect the bounty! Fire!"**

The ships soon fired their lasers at the lone galleon.

"Portside Galleon Cannons! Fire!" GokaiRed shouted as the black cannons on the side fired at the Zangyack ships, destroying one with ease, "Hard to starboard!"

With that, the vessel made a hard right turn before the front of the vessel, which looked a lot like a cutlass, rammed right THROUGH another ship, cutting it in half.

**"Grr...they're messing with us! Enough playing around! Fire! FIRE!" **the Sugomin shouted as the galleon seemed to blow up, **"How do you like that?"**

However, much to the surprise of the Sugomin, a giant pirate themed mecha charged from the explosion, the main body looking similar to the galleon, the left arm resembling a green racecar, the right arm looking similar to a jet, the left leg looking like a yellow trailer with a treasure chest foot, and the right leg resembling a white and pink sub. This is GokaiOh

"Not good enough." GokaiRed's voice scoffed from a speaker as the mecha pulled out two cutlasses that looked like the front of the galleon seen earlier.

**"WHAT!?"**the Sugomin gasped

The ships didn't even stand a chance as the mecha, which was now piloted by GokaiRed and four similar looking Gokaigers, each being blue, yellow, green and pink, easily took them out one by one with its cutlasses. GokaiOh then finished the last three ships with a flying jump kick before posing mid air in victory.

"Yosh! From here, it's a straight route to Earth." the yellow ranger sighed with relief, using Jade's voice.

"Hai," GokaiPink nodded, her voice sounding like Zoe's.

"I hope the treasure is really there," GokaiGreen gulped a bit, his voice sounding like Dax.

"Hmph! It's there," GokaiRed assured before spinning the wheel.

Suddenly, GokaiOh separated into its separate components with the jet docking within the racecar, which docked within the sub, which lowered into the trailer, which went back into the galleon before the ship flew right down to Earth.

* * *

><p>(On Earth)<p>

On the planet earth in the country called Japan, a bunch of people were minding their own business, either going on dates, working, having lunch, playing around. Everything was pretty peaceful right now. That wasn't until the Gokai Galleon was descending from the sky, many people were surprised to see a flying pirate ship while others are surprised to see that they recognize that ship.

The Galleon stopped above a building and two big red anchors dropped to the ground while some ropes came from the ship and the Space Pirates where sliding down the ropes and landed on the top of a random small building. Marvelous, with a red pirate hat on, walked up to the edge with a megaphone.

"Listen up here earthlings."he spoke into the megaphone. "Were the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, I'm Captain Marvelous."he pointed his thumb at himself. "And this is my crew."he gestures to his friends.

"Gokaiger?"a civilian wondered.

"Like the original?"another wondered.

"Maybe the old team retired."another guessed.

"This planets protectors the Super Sentai are here on earth right?"the Pirate Captain questioned. "Just tell us where they are."he instructed which made the locals more confused.

"They're looking for the previous Sentai?"a civilian wondered, but Jade got annoyed with the lack of results stepped up and snatched the megaphone from her leader.

"No use hiding them!"she informed.

"Maybe you should let me talk, Jade." Zoe sighed taking the megaphone from her. "Hello there to you all~!"she said to them which made some single teenage guys gawk at her smile with her good looks. "Let's see… the commoner over there!"she pointed at a person.

"Huh?"a teenage boy with short brownish blonde hair and grey eyes wearing a school uniform blinked in confusion before looking up. "Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything?" Zoe politely asked which made the blonde guy go into thought before he looked up.

"If you're talking about the location; personally we don't know."he said which made Zoe look down in disappointment. "But we all know is that they reside in this country, right?"he asked the people who were listening in just nodded in confirmation of this fact.

Marvelous smirked at the fact before grabbing the megaphone. "Thanks for the info."

"So you were right about this." Keith said.

"I actually doubted that you were right." Dax added.

"What'll we do now Marvelous?" Jade asked Marvelous as he pondered for a bit until he turned to his crew and said…

"Let's eat." Marvelous stated as he began to walk off.

"Eh...EH?!" the others gawked, just watching Marvelous walk away.

"Man..." Keith sighed, rubbing the bridge his eyes a bit.

But we don't even have this planets money!" Dax pointed out. "What are you planning to do?"

Upon hearing this, the pirate in question stopped before thinking for a second.

"Jade."he spoke, catching the female pirates attention. "A ring."

Fiona then looked at one of the rings on her left hand a bit confused before realizing what Marvelous had planned.

"EH!?"she gasped.

(Later at a Jewelry store)

A while later the Gokaigers were at a jewelry store where the owner was examining one of Jade's rings, this one having a purple gemstone.

"T-this is amazing!" the owner gawked before typing something into his calculator and then showing it to Marvelous and Jade. "I'll give you 10 million yen for it!"

"Oh...that's it?" Marvelous scoffed, unimpressed by the amount as the owner rushed off somewhere with Jade staring at the ring they were planning on pawning.

"Damn it… this is only a loan!" Jade informed.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"You better pay me back with interest!" Jade informed as she was counting what they earned later today.

"Not that you pay anyone back too Jade." Dax frowned.

"Really?" Zoe asked

"He's a pretty carefree guy." Keith noted before the group noticed Marvelous stopping, Jade bumped into him since she wasn't paying attention.

"What a nice planet."the pirate captain noted as he looked around a bit. "The food should be good on a planet like this."

"Then… let's go to an expensive restaurant and have a gorgeous meal!" Dax suggested with a grin, Jade had an equally wide smile in agreement

Later, though, they stopped at a small joint called the Meat House, which was a rather simple place, and all they had on the menu…were different types of meat.

"Why this place?" Dax and Jade asked with a sigh.

"It smells good," Marvelous said as he looked at the others, "I heard Steak is pretty good."

"A taste of the commoner's lifestyle can be a good experience." Roll said in agreement.

"So…" Keith began as he looked at Marvelous. "Just how are we going to find the previous Super Sentai?"

"Well...you're brain can't work if you don't eat." Marvelous replied.

"That doesn't answer my question." Keith frowned a bit.

"He's right you know, you can't eat or work on an empty stomach." Zoe pointed out.

"See? Even she gets it." Marvelous grinned causing her to blush and giggle a bit. While they were waiting; Marvelous felt like they were being watched. He looked to see a short girl with silver hair, golden-yellow eyes and wearing a girls school uniform. She also has a very blank look. "What are you looking at?" Marvelous asked which made the girl look away.

"Thanks for waiting."the owner of the shop brought the groups order. "Here is the special Meat House Steak."

"It looks tasty." Jade commented.

"I agree." Dax said.

"Let's eat." Marvelous said, as he grabbed a knife and fork, he took a piece of the steak and took a bite. "Delicious."

"This is good." Keith said.

"I agree." Jade said.

"Yeah." Dax said.

"Yummy." Zoe said

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"What a good meal." Marvelous said. They were now walking around town to see more of the place. "I wonder what this town is called."

"I managed to get a guidebook a couple stores ago." Dax said while he's holding a guidebook. "And it says this town is called Kuoh."

"Nice name for a town." Zoe commented.

"Yeah." Jade agreed, before an explosion occurred on a random building, the Gokaigers looked to see Neo Zangyack's ships flying overhead.

"Not them again." Marvelous groaned.

"EH!? What is that thing!?" Jade asked when they saw a much larger white ship with the fronts of it having horse designs in them along with a royal insignia on the cockpit window, and the back seemed to replicate some sort of blue tail fins.

"That's the Neo Zangyack's space fleet's flagship the Gigant Horse." Dax pointed out while the strand of his hair is shaking. "The guys we fought earlier were just the vanguard."

"What does that mean?" Fiona asked with a small gulp.

"If they're here… that means they're serious about taking over this planet," Dax answered as they saw the ships fire on the city, the group barely dodging a few blast sent at them.

"Ah mou...go do that somewhere else!" Jade snapped.

"What'll we do?!" Dax asked, hiding behind a random ruined sign.

"...for now, let's return to the galleon," Marvelous ordered, looking up at the sky with a serious look.

* * *

><p>(At a random ruined part of town)<p>

At around that time, the Neo Zangyack ships were lowering magnets, which had tons of the silver and gray grunts attached to them by the heads before one by one, they each fell off and landed on the ground, each landing with a "gou!" sound. Along with the troops, a gun-metal figure landed in front and looked up at the Gigant Horse.

**"My Lord! behold the methods of Action Commander Shirobanken!"** the figure shouted, aiming his right hand, which was a gun, at a nearby building, making it explode.

It was total chaos as the silver grunts, along with a few blue ones, attacked the city, killing off a few, unlucky citizens in the process.

"It'll be okay," a female teacher told some children as they hid behind some rubble.

Unfortunately, Shirobanken found them after blasting a human male.

"It's no use running!" Shikabanen replied darkly, preparing his gun.

At that moment, the Gokaigers arrived on the scene.

"What is it?" Marvelous asked Zoe, the pirate captain noticing the female pirate stopping as she looked at something, the other Gokaigers running back to see what was up before they all looked to see Shirobanken threatening the innocents.

"Just let the children go!" the teacher grunted in pain before Shirobanken harshly threw her to the ground and stomped on her head a few times.

"Aren't we going?" Dax asked, one of the few Gokaigers more concerned for his own life at that moment.

"I hate to say it, but this planet has no future," Jade spoke.

"Then...it'll just be another part of the empire's territory," Keith stated

"Just like our home planet…" Zoe added as they saw the Action Commander aim his gun at the two.

**"That's a good expression..it excites me! Show me more fear!"** Shirobanken grinned darkly as he prepared to fire at the teachers head.

"I don't like it," Marvelous uttered stepping forward.

"Thanks for the wonderful expressions," Shirobanken smirked, preparing to pull the trigger before someone shot him in the arm, causing him to back away from the hostages as the Action Commander and the grunts began to look around for the person who fired that shot, "Who's there?!"

Everyone then turned and saw the five Gokaigers walking towards the hostages, all with a serious expression on their faces. The Action Commander growled as he stood up.

"It's you guys!" Shirobanken shouted as he glared at the Gokaigers, "If I recall, you're the wanted pirates! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Who knows?" Marvelous shrugged.

**"Oh! I bet you're just looking for some tawdry treasure!"** the Action Commander figured. **"I'm letting you go this time, so disappear from my sight!"**

"Shut up, Dumbass!" Zoe responded with a slight grin in that taunt.

"Eh?! B-Baka?!" Shirobanken gasped.

"You're the one who's going to disappear." Keith scoffed.

"I do not wish to listen to what you have to say." Zoe added with a frown.

"Me neither." Dax nodded, "I hate guys like you!"

"Have you lost your senses?! We are the Space Empire Zangyack! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?!" Shirobanken asked, the Action Commander holding his gun in preparation.

"We do. But… it's the plank for those I don't like!" Marvelous informed as they pulled out small keys, resembling the rangers earlier, including the red key Marvelous had earlier, and strange devices that kinda resembled cell phones with a red, black, gold, and silver color scheme. "That's what pirates do."

With that, they flipped these keys into key mode before opening their phones revealing the screen half had two cutlasses designed into it, but there was also a strange keyhole in the phone itself. The five then posed with the items in hand for a moment.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they shouted as they inserted the keys into the strange keyholes before turning them, causing the top of the phone to split apart and resemble the key and cutlass logo from the galleon.

**"GO~KAIGER!"**

With this, 3 X's and a V came flying towards each Gokaiger, in their respective colors, the first X forming the black body suit, gloves, key and cutlass logo and boots, the second X forming the primary colors "jacket" on top, and the third X forming the helmet with the V forming the logo on the helmets.

"GokaiRed!" Red said as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"GokaiBlue!" Blue said as he put his hand on his helmet.

"GokaiYellow!" Yellow said as she waved her hand in front of her helmet.

"GokaiGreen!" Green said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"GokaiPink!" Pink said as she placed her right hand over her heart and made a slight bow.

"Kaizoku Sentai…" Gokai Red began before all the pirates shouted. "Gokaiger!"

"Now…" GokaiRed began as he and the others pulled out some cutlasses of their own, the blades being silver, but the rest being red and black, with a cyan and silver logo of the team on the sides of it along with some pistols of a similar color scheme and design, "Let's make the showy!"

With that, GokaiRed started firing, hitting multiple grunts in the process along with one blow on the Action Commander.

"Goumin! Get them!" Shirobanken ordered as the silver grunts charged at the incoming Gokaigers while the Action Commander fled, leaving his hostages behind.

"Could it be?" the female teacher began as she watched the fight with her friend and the kids, "The 35th Super Sentai?"

"Eh?!" the others gawked.

"I thought their job on earth is done!"a second teacher exclaimed

At the fight, GokaiPink was anchored with a grappling hook by her sword, blasting each of the grunts, or Goumin, with her pistol while delivering a few kicks, using the grappling hook line to swing to various ruined buildings.

Nearby, GokaiYellow occasionally blasted her foes, but seemed more skilled with a sword.

"Out of the way!" GokaiYellow yelled as she kicked a Goumin, sending the grunt off the building.

At the same time, scaling down a building, GokaiBlue was slashing most of the grunts, almost rarely using the pistol.

Nearby, GokaiGreen was...well…after a leap off a building, his leap seemed more like a clumsy fall before grabbing the line of one of the construction vehicles. He used this to his advantage, slashing foes on the ground, and when jumping he used his pistol.

With GokaiRed, he was easily fending off the Goumin, leaping off the side of buildings and proving evenly skilled with both the gun and the sword, knocking the numbers down with great ease. In an instant, he threw his sword at one of the Goumin GokaiBlue was fighting, impaling the grunt in the chest.

"Dax!" GokaiRed called out to GokaiGreen, who was running from more Goumin.

"Huh? Uh, r-right!" he nodded, throwing his sword as GokaiBlue tossed his gun, GokaiRed kicking the gun up to GokiGreen before catching the sword GokaiGreen tossed, returning to battle quickly.

Meanwhile, Green swung like a trapeze artist, catching the second gun and began firing at the Goumin in rapid succession while GokaiBlue took the sword that impaled the Goumin and continued hacking and slashing the grunts with two blades.

Meanwhile, the grunts used their staves as rocket launchers and fired them at GokaiBlue, who deflected the shots with ease.

Back with the girls…

"Roll!" GokaiYellow shouted, tossing her gun to Pink.

"Understood!" GokaiPink nodded, throwing her sword to Yellow as the two caught the others' weapon.

GokaiYellow then proved to be as skilled with swords as GokaiBlue was while GokaiPink also fired her guns rapidly in succession.

"I'm just getting started," GokaiYellow smirked a bit behind her helmet as she started to almost toss the swords around like they were on lines connected to her hands, causing them to swing in succession with her movements as the Goumin she was fighting started to fall one by one. The Yellow Sentai Senshi grinned before she noticed more Goumin heading her way, causing her to sigh as the other Gokaigers joined her, "Ah mou! There's a ton of them!"

"Shall we use that?" GokaiRed suggested.

"That?" GokaiBlue asked.

"That, right?" GokaiGreen asked as well

"Yeah." GokaiYellow nodded.

"That's a good idea." Pink commented.

GokaiRed gave off a small chuckle as he and the rest of his team pulled out keys like the ones they used to transform from their golden belt buckles, but these were different as each of these were the design of the first super sentai in history.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" the Gokaigers shouted as they inserted the keys into the phones and turned them, changing the Kaizoku Sentai into the Himitsu Sentai...

**"GO~RANGER!"**

When they fully transformed, they each had a similar design with a cape and a number above their visors, each ranger in their respective colors, however, Red having a yellow V on his chest with a blue hourglass-shaped visor with a winged 1 above it and his gloves and boots being white. Blue's had two red Vs, a black arrow-shaped visor pointing up with the number 2 and black gloves and boots. Yellow's had 3 red Vs, gloves and boots like Blue's, a flat line black visor, and a 3 above it. Pink's had 4 red Vs, white gloves and boots, a red heart-shaped visor, a 4 above it, and even red earrings on her helmet. Finally, Green's have 5 red Vs, black gloves and boots, a simple V shaped visor, and the number 5.

"Sensei, what's that?" a young boy asked the young teacher.

"The first Super Sentai formed on Earth!" the teacher gasped.

"The Himitsu Sentai Goranger, right? But how?!" the second teacher added in surprise as Pink twirled and soon held a rocket-shaped American football with all their colors on it.

"Goranger Hurricane! Here I go!" Pink declared.

"Goranger Hurricane… a Garbage Truck!" Red shouted as he, Blue, Yellow, and Green prepared themselves before charging, Pink moving to one spot to aim the ball.

"Hakase-san!" she shouted, throwing the ball.

"Hai!" Green shouted, bouncing the ball in the air above his head a few times before kicking it over to Yellow, "Jade!"

Yellow then bounced the ball for a bit before kicking it up high.

"Keith!" she called out, getting Blue attention.

Blue then jumped high into the air and caught the ball, spinning a few times in the air before he landed on the ground and held the ball out.

"Marvelous!" Blue called out.

"Right! ENDBALL!" Red roared, coming in with a flying kick, kicking the ball past the Goumin before it landed and changed into… an actual garbage truck?

The Goumin 'blinked' a bit in confusion before they pointed and 'laughed' at the truck. Unfortunately for them, the truck suddenly began to suck them all in before driving off.

GokaiRed just landed after the kick, but soon looked up and saw one of the blue and black grunts coming in with a diving attack and joined by more Goumin.

"How obstinate!" GokaiGreen groaned as he and the others soon had their backs against one another before they all pulled out a new set of ranger keys, quickly flipping them to key mode.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they shouted as they regrouped in a circle before inserting the keys into the phones like before.

**"SHI~NKENGER!"**

Suddenly, some kanji appear before the five in their respective colors before colliding with them, transforming the Gokaigers from the Gorangers into the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, each one having boots of their color, black pants, a golden belt, an upper torso resembling a kimono top with white gloves, and their helmets having a simplified look of the kanji that collided with them; Red's was fire, Blue's water, Pink's heaven/sky, Green's wood, and Yellow's earth. Then, they each pulled out a black and gold hilted sword with silver blades before charging and easily slashing their way through the Goumin. Yet only after a couple seconds they pulled out a third set of keys to use!

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they announced, inserting the keys into their phones like they did the others.

**"MA~GIRANGER!"**

This time, magic circles appeared over the five before lowering down onto them, before new suits formed on their bodies. They all had golden belts with the same mystic M on their cloaks and MagiPhones as the buckle. They also had black lines edged with gold leading from the tops of their belts to their shoulders, which also led to a golden edged cloak/cape top piece that covered the shoulders, creating an M design. Their boots and gloves were edged with this same design, and even the legs had them, but the girls just had it reach the edge of their skirts before they showed off white leggings. Then, along with a white neckpiece, each of the new MagiRangers' heads were covered by a helmet of their respective color, each with a different visor. Green's was a minotaur, Pink's a fairy, Blue had a mermaid tail, Yellow a thunderbird, and Red a phoenix. Also, it should be noted that blue's suit turned into a cyan tone.

"Gii Magika!" they shouted, now wielding staves with silver Ms, their respective color and symbol at one end, and these staves glowed their respective colors before blasting elemental blasts in their colors at the Goumin, making them scatter and land, defeated.

"That was quite the show...but I've grown tire of it," Shirobanken stated before firing a barrage of lasers and missiles at the Gokai-Magirangers, "Farwell!"

However, the five Gokai-Magirangers only tossed their staves into the air, which reverted to the cutlasses of the Gokaigers, with the Gokai-Magirangers back in their Gokaiger forms, catching the swords, and all five charged, each getting a slash on the Action Commander. The battle then continued, each Gokaiger slashing rapidly at Shirobanken until he blocked one of Red's attacks, only to get a boot to the chest, knocking him onto the ground.

"Finish him off," GokaiRed ordered.

"Hai!" the others nodded before pressing a button on the front of the cutlasses, making a silver cylinder spring up from the back.

Then, pressing a button on top of their belt buckles, they pulled out the ranger keys of their respective forms, shifted them into key mode, and inserting them into the cylinders with a twist before setting them back down, making the symbols on the side glow their respective color.

**"FI~NAL WA~VE!"**

The Action Commander stood back up in time to see the swords glow, but only panicked when the Gokaigers slashed the air, sending some kind of aura slash at him as all five hits dealt massive damage.

"**GAAAAAH!**" Shirobanken cried out in pain, his entire body crackling in red electricity as he fell to the ground and exploded in defeat.

"Heh!" GokaiRed scoffed, seeing they defeated a member of the Neo Zangyack Empire.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"Well, we've done it now." Jade sighed later, the five back in their human forms.

"Eh?" Dax asked.

"If the empire didn't regard us as enemies before, it does now," she clarified.

"EH?!"

"That's true," Marvelous agreed.

"What shall we do?" Zoe wondered.

"This is bad, Marvelous!" Dax panicked, gripping his captain by the sleeves while his hair strand is shaking. "We need to spend every second getting away from Earth!"

However, the pirate in red only grabbed the pirate in green by the forehead, making the latter release the former's sleeves to try and make him release him by the wrist.

Yet, as Dax winced in pain, Marvelous turned around to see the small group who had seen the entire battle.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Arigatou!" one of the kids smiled.

"For saving us…" the second teacher added on, "...we really thank you."

Marvelous, not sure what to make of this, pushed Takeshi away before walking off, Zane kinda scoffing at what they were saying.

"What're you saying?" Zane scoffed as he began to walk away.

"We're Space Pirates. We just came searching for treasure." Jade added, also walking away.

"But then why did you fight them for us?" the first asked them in response.

"That was…" Zoe started, almost unsure of how to respond.

"For the walk," Marvelous replied, making the locals really confused, "We were angry about not getting to know the place better. Well. That's all it was."

With that, Marvelous, Keith, and Jade continued walking away as Zoe bowed to the locals and Dax approached them.

"That's why you don't need to thank us," Dax finished for his captain before he and Zoe followed their teammates back to the Galleon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You enjoyed it. Dont forget to review to tell me what you think!<strong>

**Now goodnight!**


	2. Ep 2: High School Pirates part 1

**I do not own Super Sentai or High school DxD**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of hours since the Gokaigers saved the hostages and made big enemies out of Neo Zangyack. Right now, Dax is currently on the ships computer.<p>

"Those Neo Zangyack bastards."he sighed while looking at the screen. "They made a new base on the moon."

"Damn...the moon, huh?" Marvelous said looking up at the direction where the moon would be.

"What do you think we should do? I mean, we can't just go up there with the Galleon they'd be able to see us coming once he reach out of Earth's radius." Keith stated as he had his arms crossed while leaning his back against the wall.

Marvelous tapped the edge of his chair while trying to figure out what to do. It was obvious that Neo Zangyack are going to be a toto pain, since they are wanted and will try to stop them from obtaining what they're after. "Well..."

"Don't you dare suggest that we all get something to eat, got it?" Jade growled giving her captain the evil eye making him close his mouth.

**"Oh! I know! How about you attend to this planet's learning facilities!"** Navi suggested making the group look at the mechanical bird.

"This planet's...learning facilities?" Zoe questioned, cutely tilting her head to side in confusion.

"Um...? You mean school, right?" Dax asked.

**"That's right!"** Navi confirmed moving her wings around.

"Why do we need attend to this planet's school?" asked Jade, annoyed. She didn't like the fact that she has to go back to school again.

"Well think about it." Marvelous began. "We know nothing of this planet save for the stories our mentors has told us, and whatever we do know is very limited."

"You do bring up a good point." Keith said, nodding his head in agreement. "But still we are pirates, so we can't spend all of our time here in one place. We will need to explore this city in search of the Super Sentai's Grand Power."

"I know." Marvelous said. "But this way it'll make this more fun along the way. Also, I was told that there are some kids who earn this title of "Delinquent" because they always get into fights and skip classes to do something called "Playing Hooky" whatever that means. So I guess we could be these...delinquent students."

"That would our mission a lot easier." Keith nodded.

"Hey if being a delinquent means we get to skip school and get into fights, then by all means let's do it!" Jade cheered, pumped to become a student already. Perhaps Earth has more to offer than it already appears.

"Dax." Marvelous called to his friend.

"I'm on it." said Dax already on the computer searching for any schools that they would attend to.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

Marvelous and his crew stood in front of the school called Kuoh Academy. After searching for a school that they should attend, Dax found many schools in the area that were different in title. It was strange because the schooling system went from preschool, elementary school, middle school, high school, and then finally college.

The crew questioned at all of these school titles but once they found out that preschool and elementary school are only for little kids, it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to fit in because most of them are in their teens. They were about to suggest middle school, however, once they found out that it was teens still in their early ages that option went down the drain because they were still too old for a middle school. Finally, they came upon the conclusion of going to high school because they're old enough to attend, and seemed like the perfect place for them to learn about Earth's history.

Dax looked up Kuoh Academy and read that it used to be an all girl school but went co-ed five years ago. It was so that the school could be a place for both boys and girls attend altogether, but the majority however was still girls regardless of the new co-ed rule. The crew questioned if they should attend a place that used to be all girls because it would be easier for the Neo Zangyack to find if they should ever think that they were all planning to attend school. In the end it was decided that they would go to that school.

Zoe had suggested that they would meet with the school's principal so they could inform them that they will be apart of their school. Of course, Marvelous saw no point informing the principal, since they won't be staying on earth until they find a lll of the Sentai's Grand Powers but Dax said that would be the only way for them to attend. So ultimately, they met up with the principal who was quite shocked that they came in with a flying ship and simply told her that they would be attending this planet's school, but be the delinquents simply because they will have to fight Neo Zangyack and search for the Grand Powers of the Super Sentai.

And so, all of them are dressed in their new school uniforms with some of their regular attire worn over it.

"All right, lets go." Marvelous said as his crew nodded then they walked towards the building.

* * *

><p>"Man who knew a schools uniform can be itchy." Marvelous commented while tugging the caller. The Gokaigers were on their way to their first class, but they had to see what class in school is like before playing hooky.<p>

"I pretty much agree with you." Keith agreed while tying the coat of his uniform around his waist.

"I don't what's up with you two, but Zoe and I fit into our school uniforms just fine!" Jade proudly stated as she and Zoe fit well into their uniforms.

"Yeah, I agree. I fit into my uniform quite well." Dax said as both Marvelous and Keith saw that he had no problem with his uniform.

"Well that's..." Jade began.

"Because..." Marvelous continued.

"You're..." Keith picked up.

"A nerd...!" Zoe smiled.

Dax dropped his jaw as his strand slightly withered and dropped on all fours then a comical dark aura surrounded him. "Y-Y-You guys are so mean!" Comical tears streamed down his cheeks as the rest of his friends just waved him off.

After that the pirates were soon at the entrance of the class they were supposed to be in.

"So this is our class huh?" Marvelous grinned

"That's what the piece of paper says." Keith told him while he was holding the paper.

"You can come in now."a voice said which the pirates think it's the teachers voice.

"Let's go!" Zoe said cheerfully as Marvelous slides the door open.

The crew walked inside the classroom looking at all of their classmates who stared at them oddly. However the boys were staring at Zoe as they all had dreamy looks on their faces. Of course there were some whispers going around and the crew carefully listened.

"Five transfer students?"

"Unbelievable."

"Ah~! That girls cute."

"I think i'm in love."

"That guy with the brown hair looks cool."

"So does the guy with the black hair."

"The blonde haired guy looks cute."

The crew couldn't believe that they are complimenting them and it's their first day.

"All right."the teacher began. "Now some of you might have already heard but we have, surprisingly, five transfer students. Why don't you tell them your names?"

"I'm Captain Marvelous, Captain of the Gokaigers..." Marvelous introduced.

"And I am Keith, the swordsman." Keith introduced.

"I'm Jade and if there's anything I love it's money and valuable items, so if you touch any of them; I'll kill you, got it?" Jade introduced and made a few of the students even the teacher shudder at her threat.

"And my name is Dax. I'm-" Dax was cut off by Jade.

"Our own personal doctor and coward."

Dax once again got into a fetal position with the comical dark aura enveloping his body. "You're so cruel, Jade."

"My name is Zoe, a pleasure to meet you all. Let's get along shall we?" Zoe smiled which made all the guys cheer.

"Okay nice introductions…"the teacher said thinking that their pirates is a joke, but decided to go along with it. "But quick question Marvelous."he said getting the captains attention. "Why are you called Marvelous?"

"Because I forgot my actual name."the pirate said plainly.

"Alright then, let's begin class now."the teacher said before picking the seats for the crew. For Marvelous, he was sitting behind Dax while he's in front of Keith next to the windows, for Jade next to Keith and for Zoe next to Marvelous.

* * *

><p>"My god, that was boring as hell!" Jade cried out as they walked around the school grounds. It was now lunchtime and everyone was trying to find the cafeteria, where they can pick up their food. Marvelous couldn't wait to find it.<p>

"I don't know, I found the class really interesting. There was a lot to learn!" Zoe smiled.

"Besides, we are learning more about this planet are we?" Dax said.

"I suppose..." Jade replied. "But does it have to be so boring?"

"Well look on the bright side, the only class we don't have to attend to is math because we can travel through space and easily calculate everything already. Especially you since money is your only math quality." Keith said.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" she yelled at him.

"Hmm? I wonder their cafeteria is at?" Marvelous wondered.

"Honestly, shouldn't we go back to the Galleon? That way we can spend this time finding the Grand Powers instead of playing students for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, yeah but first we gotta eat. That's the rule right, so we gotta follow their rules." Marvelous grinned.

"Only when it comes to food is when you follow rules..." the crew thought before letting sighs knowing they'd have to follow their captain regardless.

"Hey you!" Marvelous called out to a student with blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. "You know where the cafeteria is? We're new here."

"Yeah, it's just down this hallway two lefts and a right."the blonde male said with a smile. "Oh and my names Yuuto Kiba, since your new here."

"Thanks Yuuji." Marvelous said mispronouncing his name before the crew goes to those directions.

"Uh...?" Yuuto sweat dropped. "It's...Yuuto."

"That Yuuji guy seemed pretty nice." Keith said also getting his name wrong.

"Yeah...at least we know where we're going now." Jade smirked.

"Indeed." Zoe nodded.

"Hmm? Did we...mispronounce his name?" Dax questioned making the crew look back at him.

"No way."they all waved while looking at him.

"Oh, okay then."

As the Gokai crew continued to make their way towards the cafeteria, a girl with long black hair and purple eyes noticed them coming towards her direction and then passed by her. However what they didn't know was that she glanced back at them.

"What was that?" she asked to one in particular, looking at the crew as they were out of her sights.

* * *

><p>They are now in the cafeteria were a bunch of students were eating and ordering their lunch. Marvelous went up to the counter all excited to eat.<p>

"40 bowls of katsudon and 75 sticks of dango." Marvelous ordered, yesterday he has learned the food of this planets country. That order caught the attention of a bunch of students, very surprised to know he can eat that much.

"Uh are you sure you can eat that much?"the guy at the counter questioned with a sweat drop.

"Oh no 4 bowls of the katsudon and the 30 sticks of dango are for my crew."he said making the cashier sighed in relief. "36 of the bowls of katsudon and the 35 sticks of dango are for me."

"NO WAY!"everyone with the exception of the crew yelled in surprise.

Once Marvelous had gotten his food, he was chowing down like crazy while everyone save for the crew were starting at him in complete shock.

"What's up with that guy?" one student asked.

"Is he even human?" another said.

"How can someone even eat that much?"

The crew sighed once they heard those comments from the other students, as they stared at their captain.

"Man...Marvelous, mind slowing the pace? Everyone is looking our way." Keith said.

"Yeah, I mean look at Dax's single antenna hair, it's moving around crazy." Jade said, pointing a finger at Dax's strand hair that just moved around. Usually it only moves when there's danger nearby, but it seems that embarrassment also gets it going too.

"I don't see the problem, I bet everyone is amazed our captain is able to do none of things that they can't." Zoe said not caring that everyone is looking at them.

"She has a point, we, ourselves are eating bowls of this food too." Keith said.

Dax sighed.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by a little fast as the school day was already over. Of course, like they said the Gokai crew actually did skip their math class and was busy searching for the Sentai Grand Power while exploring more of this town's grounds. Once they came back to finish the rest of the school day they didn't even bother to pick up their homework because it was no use to them since they're not going to be staying on this planet.<p>

Keith suggested they should get familiar with the school grounds that way when Neo Zangyack empire shows up, they'll have the advantage battle wise. And also, so they won't get lost around here too.

And now with that all of them split up and began to wonder around the school.

Marvelous simply walked around just looking at the school and the yard. The outside didn't seem all that interesting, so that would be covered in an instant. "Might as well look inside now." Marvelous was about to go back inside the school until he heard giggling that caught his attention. "Hmm?" He turned his head to see where the giggling was coming from.

The captain of the Gokai crew saw a building that was next to the school and noticed two boys on the side of the wall. One had black hair and wore a pair of glasses, the other had just had a buzz cut but he also kinda looked like a money too in someway. Marvelous blinked at them in confusion, curious to see what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Keith was also exploring outside the school and came to the same conclusion as his captain seeing that everything here was just the same save for the tennis court and school pool. He heard the voices of girls giggling and turned to see a group of them gathered around a familiar face.<p>

"Yuuto-sama, please go out with me." one girl said.

"No, no let's out on a dinner date!" another cried.

"We can go karaoke together!" a third girl exclaimed.

Keith raised a brow in curiosity and confusion and then waved it off, not really caring what was going on over there. "Yo!"he decided to call out to Yuuji (Yuuto) not wanting to be rude by just walking by him without saying hi. Yuuji (Yuuto) and the girls looked over at his direction. "Thanks for the directions earlier, Yuuji!" Keith walked away after that.

"Eh?"the girls blinked as they watched Keith walk off before looking at Yuuto who sweat dropped.

"It's...Yuuto." he said while laughing awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Jade, she sees 4 girls whacking a ball with round sticks with some plastic nets attached to them.<p>

"What are they doing?" Jade thought before waving it off then walking away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Zoe, she is currently on the rooftop and is really enjoying the view right now. She even sees Keith walking away from Yuuji (Yuuto), Marvelous looking at two people doing whatever they were doing and Jade walking away from the tennis court.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Dax, he is currently walking around the halls to see if anything caught his interest.<p>

"Don't forget to sign up for clubs!"a random student said while holding a board.

'Clubs?' Dax thought curiously before deciding to join the others.

Moments later the crew met up under a tree that close to some old building that used to be the school before they built this bigger one.

"So...?" Zoe began. "Did everyone have fun, anything interesting?"

"I saw four girls out in that tennis court thing playing with some odd sticks, while hitting a green ball back and forth." Jade said.

"I saw Yuuji being surrounded by the girls here for some reason. Really couldn't tell what for, so I assumed all of them were lost and he was giving directions."

"Oh why yes, that Yuuji does seem like a nice guy." Zoe said.

Somewhere else, Yuuto sneezed all of a sudden.

"I saw two guys outside of the kendo building place or whatever, and saw they were peeking inside. I assumed they're trying to learn whatever the other students are learning in there." Marvelous said.

"Kendo is sword style that famous in this country, and I heard that place is only for girls to join. It could be possible those boys wanted to learn some swordsmanship. Who can blame them?" Keith added while throwing in his knowledge.

"I got this piece of paper from one of the students here, and he said something about joining a club." Dax said showing them the paper. All of them looked at it and they had various activities.

"Uh..Dax, I think we don't have time for clubs." Keith said.

"Why not?"

"Because they're all held after school and some of them don't get till really late. Also, we don't have time to join these clubs and you know why." Jade spoke. She didn't want to stay in these grounds longer than she had to.

"Yeah..." Dax said. It was true they had no time for clubs when they're in search for the Super Sentai Grand Powers and find some of them, too.

"Come on, let's explore more of this town." Marvelous suggested as they nodded, but they were unaware that a female with red hair, same eye color as Dax, wearing the females school uniform and with big… well assets was watching them from a window.

* * *

><p>Inside the old school building, Rias Gremory had just watched the Gokai crew outside of her window and watched them leave school grounds.<p>

"Akeno, they were the ones you told me about right?" she said turning to face her Queen.

"Yes Bucho, when they walked by me; I sensed a strange power coming off them. It wasn't anything powerful thought just odd." Akeno said.

"Hmm? Who are they anyway?" she asked, curious about them.

"I don't know who they are exactly but their names are Marvelous, Keith, Jade, Zoe, and Dax." Akeno listed their names.

"Which one is which." Rias asked needing their description since names weren't going to help. Plus there were five of them too.

"Marvelous is the one with the brown hair, Keith is the one with black hair, Zoe is the one with purplish pink hair, Jade is the tomboy one with the brown hair, and Dax is the one with the blonde hair along with that single strand of his which oddly moves around; and shares the same colored eyes as you." Akeno said.

"I see."

"I must admit after hearing the reactions and gossip from the other students, they think they're a bunch of weirdos from how they acted." Akeno giggled.

"I agree." said a girl with silver hair and yellow eyes. She walked inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh Koneko..." Rias said looking at the petite girl.

"I saw them around and they did act a little weird. Not in weird as in suspicion there's a an enemy kind of weird. Just...weird like they haven't seen or even been to a school before, almost as if they were curious weird." Koneko said and then continued. "I heard one of them calling Yuuto-sempai, Yuuji."

At this both Rias and Akeno couldn't help but laugh. Once their laughter was settled, Rias regained herself and then looked at Koneko who simply just stared at them. "Koneko, I want you to follow them and see what they're up to. Don't ask why, but I'm curious to see what they can do."

* * *

><p>(With the Gokai crew)<p>

The Gokai crew were just traveling around they saw an arcade, a big building for shopping that's called a mall and a restaurant called a 'Fast Food joint'. Right now they are at a park while they were admiring the area surrounded by nature while they were unaware that Koneko was watching them.

"Nice place." Dax said admiring the surroundings.

"It's very lovely." Zoe commented.

"Yeah. Great place." Marvelous said. As the crew was looking around the park, Keith noticed it was sunset.

"We should head back to the Galleon." Keith suggested while they nodded. They were about to call the Galleon before Dax's antennae started shaking.

"Guys we got company!" Dax warned while they all noticed his hair shaking.

The Gokai crew immediately pulled out their weapons as they were on guard for whoever was with them. Dax, however, just hid behind Jade who whacked him on the head and told him not to be such a coward. Then all of them moved out the war when they felt the presence of an attack coming their way.

"What was that?" asked Keith observing the object that was dung in the ground. "Is that...a spear?"

"It seems to be made out of light." observed Jade.

"How pretty~!" cooed Zoe as she smiled.

"Your damn right it is!" a voice said as the crew noticed that someone is up in the sky. They all looked to see some strange girl with long black hair, purple eyes, and had black wings on her back. "Once I pierce my spear through all of yours hearts, my mission will be a success."

Marvelous and the crew just looked at her in confusion as they noticed her attire seemed to be...revealing.

"Uh...?" they all simultaneously spoke while raising one hand. "Aren't you cold in that?"

"You're not even fazed, blushed or even having a nosebleed?"she asked referring to the guys while the girls didn't get the full message so they all just shook their heads.

"Anyway; who are you?" Marvelous asked while pointing a gun at her while she chuckled.

"I'm the Fallen Angel Raynare!"the strange girl dubbed Raynare introduced herself with pride.

"Who sent you?" Jade demanded figuring Neo Zangyack must have sent her.

"I'm not telling~!" Raynare said in a playful sadistic tone before making another light spear.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." Marvelous said while the crew got their Mobirates out with their Ranger Key's. "And doing things the hard way is a pirates thing."

"GOKAI CHANGE!"they all yelled before inserting the keys into the phones.

**"GO~KAIGER!"**

Raynare watched as all of them were enveloped in a light before it died out. She then saw new figures standing in their places as they had become Gokaigers.

"GokaiRed!" announced Red.

"GokaiBlue!" announced Blue.

"GokaiYellow!" announced Yellow.

"GokaiGreen!" announced Green.

"GokaiPink!" announced Pink.

"Kaizou Sentai Gokiager!"

"Alright let's make this showy!" Red said as they all prepared for a fight.

"Wh-What is this!?" Raynare asked, shocked to see them change into funny looking suits.

Raynare didn't have enough time to react as Green and Pink took aim and fired at her. The Fallen Angle was able to move out of the bullets way and created a spear of light in her hands and threw one at them. They dodged and decided to go in different directions as they all pointed their gun and fired at her. Being a Fallen Angel guns such as those wouldn't be enough to take her out, so by conjuring up another light spear Raynare twisted it around blocking the bullets.

"Is that all you can do? Just make lights with those hands of yours?" Yellow said with an unimpressed tone.

"Quiet bitch! I've got a lot more then just making these spears!" Raynare shot back.

"Yeah right, now why don't you come down and fight like the chicken you are!" Yellow said taking out her sword.

"What did you say!?" the Fallen Angel growled at her.

"Above you!" the familiar voice of GokaiRed called out as jumped behind Raynare and then planted both his feet on her back making her fall towards the ground. "Keith!"

"Yeah!" Keith said as he charged at Raynare who was used her wings to slow her momentum and reacted just in time to avoid a swing from Blue's sword. She quickly conjured another spear and used to defend herself against his attacks.

"What's up with these guys? Are they all Scared Gear users?" thought Raynare as she continued to defend. Pink let out a battle cry as she charged after Raynare who noticed this and managed to push Blue back and use her wings to fly up in the air.

"Let's use the skies to our advantage as well then." GokaiRed announced while getting nods from his teammates meaning they get the message. They brought out some Ranger Keys and their Mobirates.

"Gokai Change!"they announced before inserting the keys.

**"JE~TMAN!"**

Raynare watched as all of them transformed into another pair of suits that seemed different from their usual ones. All of their suits seemed to mimic that of birds instead of that pirate getup they wore earlier. That Fallen could see that Red was still red, Blue was still blue, and Yellow was still yellow. However when looking at both Pink and Green their suits were different. Pink now wore a white suit albeit with some pink, and Green wore a black suit, this scene just seemed both wrong and confusing.

"They changed again!?" Raynare exclaimed. "But why's Green now Black and Pink White?"

"We don't know it just works that way." Red Falcon told her. "Let's go!"he announced as the team started to fly, much to her surprise, and charged at her. She dodged a strike from Blue Swallow but then got striked in the back by Yellow Owl. Raynare made a Light Spear and charged at Red in attempt to stab him in the head, but she's been hit in the arm by White Swan making her drop the spear. Black Condor then kicked her in the back making her drop to the ground.

"Damn it!" Raynare growled as she looked back at the Jetman flying up in the air, circling her as if to let her know that she isn't safe on the ground up in the sky. Damn. "You think you chumps can still beat me? So what if you go up in the sky now, I'll still win!"

"We'll see about that!" Red Falcon declared as he and Blue Swan dropped down to the ground and pulled out their Bringer Swords. Raynare quickly conjured light spear and blocked the blades from both Red Hawk and Blue Swallow. They soon began to exchange blows, Blue Swallow was able to catch her off guard a couple of times due to his skills in swordsmanship. Red Hawk was able to keep up and tried to strike Raynare with any openings he could find.

"Don't forget about us!" White Swan called out as she and Black Condor pulled out their Bird Guns and fired at Raynare, who managed to push Red Hawk and Blue Swallow back as she dropped to the ground to avoid the blast. She then raised up her spear and spun it around to deflect the oncoming blast.

"And last but not least!" Raynare looked up to see Yellow Owl coming down on her with her arms raised up. Sensing danger, the Fallen Angel had moved out of the way just in time to avoid an electric shockwave that came out of Yellow Owl's fist.

"What the...? How did she-!?" Raynare noticed the white gauntlets she wore and wondered how she was able to equip them. However she waved it off, not wanting to pry while in the middle of a battle.

"You're open!" Blue Swallow announced as he and Red Hawk both charged at Raynare from behind. Raynare reacted spinning herself around, blocking the swords with her spear. She quickly had to push them back as White Swan and Black Condor continued to fire at her from above. And also, she had to avoid the strikes from Yellow Owl, Blue Swallow, and their leader, Red Hawk.

"How are they strong?" Raynare thought out loud as they turned back into the Gokaiger's.

"It's because you're arrogant." GokaiRed answered plainly. Raynare then made more Light Spears and made an attempt to pierce GokaiRed and GokaiBlue, but they simply dodged their upper bodies without moving from the spots their standing on. "Now who sent you? Was it Neo Zangyack?"

"Neo Zangyack?" Raynare questioned. "What's that!?"

"So they didn't sent you?" GokaiPink questioned.

"Apparently not." GokaiBlue summarized. "Maybe it was some group of bounty hunters."

"Bounty hunters?" questioned GokaiRed slowly nodding his head. "That could be a possibility. We are wanted pirates after all, so that could be it."

"Wait, how much is everyone again individually and altogether?" GokaGreen asked in curiosity.

"Well..." GokaiYellow took a moment to think.

Raynare couldn't believe how these are just simply ignoring her and had just dropped her guard. She was thinking about attacking them but then stopped herself, knowing they would just deflect or dodger one of her spears. So with only one option left, Raynare immediately took flight and began to leave the area.

"Oh, look." GokaiPink pointed a finger at Raynare who flew up in the air.

"She's escaping..." GokaiGreen stated.

"Ah well, just let her go." GokaiYellow waved off. "She wasn't a very tough opponent in the first place, all she did was make those spear thingies. Not very interesting after a while."

"I hear that." nodded Red.

"Well, let's go back to the Galleon." suggested Green as they all undid their transformations and soon went back to the Galleon.

Unbeknownst to them, Koneko had just witnessed the whole entire fight and was surprised to find out that these new students had just bested a Fallen all on their own. Rias and the others are in store for a good story.

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

The Gokai Crew just entered the school grounds last night they looked up about what species did Raynare come from but no luck which made them think that they come from earth but is unaware by the humans on the planet. As they were walking towards the building, Yuuji (Yuuto) walked up to them.

"Ah! Yuuji!" Dax noticed him coming their way while mispronouncing his name again, which made him trip a bit.

"It's Yuuto." Yuuji (Yuuto) told them.

The Gokai crew seemed to ignore this much to Yuuto's discomfort as he took a breath and stood up.

"Well if you would, mind coming along with me to the old school building please? There is something that must be discussed." he said.

The crew looked at one another and shrugged before silently agreeing to go with Yuuto, they were curious to what he wanted to talk to them about since they're still new to this whole school thing.

After school, the crew and Yuuto were walking in the old school building which to the crew, looks pretty clean for something that's old. They are now in front of a door which looks pretty old school, even though the Gokai Crew doesn't know it.

"We're coming in." Yuuto said before opening the door making the crew very curious to see what's in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Night! and special thanks to Moonlight Abyss!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Super Sentai or High school DxD**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 3: The High School Pirates Part 2<strong>

"We're coming in." Yuuto said before opening the door making the crew very curious to see what's in there. Once they got in, in the room was a small office that looks pretty much like it was meant for rich people. To Zoe it looks like her dad's office back on her home planet. The Gokai crew could hear the sound of running water as they indicated that someone was taking a shower in the curtains next to them. Marvelous was about to comment on that until a girl with purple eyes and black hair wearing the Kuoh girls school uniform walked up to them, smiling at them. However Dax's antenna strand started to wiggle out of control warning him that this girl is a whole lot of trouble. Scared to even know why his senses are acting this way, the doctor decided to behind Jade who just raised a brow at him before him off her.

"Hello there my name is Akeno Himejima, it's very nice to meet you." Akeno smiled at them.

"Marvelous." the Gokai captain introduced. "And this my crew, Keith, Jade, Dax, and Zoe."

"Yes I'm aware of who all of you are." Akeno replied. "Anyway, all of you already know our friend Yuuto-kun here." The crew all looked at Yuuji (Yuuto) and just tilted their heads. "You call him, Yuuji."

"Ah..." they nodded only making Yuuto sweat drop he was actually going to reach the point of breaking down in comical tears if they don't get his name right.

"Sorry, but that name is too hard to remember we'd rather call him Yuuji instead..." Jade told her waving a hand and the others nodded in agreement.

Yuuto kept a friendly smile on his face as he oddly chuckled before gesturing a thumb over to the corner of the room. "If you need me, I'll be over there." He walked over to the corner placing a hand on the wall before putting his head down muttering about how they keep getting his name wrong, and questioning how hard it is to remember the name 'Yuuto'.

"Oh my..." Akeno giggled and Dax immediately spotted the joy in her tone as his strand wiggled even more, something told him that he was NOT going to like this person. "Well anyway, let me introduce you to our other member Koneko Toujou." The crew looked to see a small silver haired girl with yellow eyes sitting on the couching eating a piece of chocolate.

"_Man that chocolate looks good._" Marvelous thought staring at the piece of candy.

"_Oh great._" the crew slammed their hands lightly against their foreheads while shaking their heads, they knew how their captain is with food.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Marvelous simply stared at the girl before a flash image of a silver haired and yellow eyed girl came into his head. He briefly questioned it before realizing that Koneko is the same girl who he saw in the meat restaurant when they first came this planet two days ago. "Hey, I remember you! You were that weirdo girl who looked at us for no reason."

Twitching a brow in slight irritation Koneko didn't say a word and continued eating her chocolate. The crew continued to stare at her before looking back at Akeno.

"Alright lady spill it, why are we here?" asked Keith clearly getting irritated on why they're here in the old school building inside this odd office room.

"Don't worry all your questions will be answered once Buchou is out of the shower." Akenko replied with a smile before turning to look at the figure behind the curtains. "Did you catch all of that, Buchou?"

"Yes, I certainly did. Thank you, Akeno." said Buchou from behind the curtains as they crew just looked at the silhouette.

The curtains opened revealing a girl with long crimson hair that reaches her legs, same eye color as Dax, wearing Kuoh's female school uniform. The girl that Akeno called Buchou, walked up to her desk and sat on the table.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias Gremory."the girl called Rias introduced herself.

"I'm Captain Marvelous."the pirate introduced. "And this is my crew. Keith, Jade, Dax and Zoe."

"I heard." Rias replied. "And to cut things short you've already been introduced to my friends already. Also, to answer to Keith's question earlier you're all actually in the Occult Research Club."

"Occult Research Club?" Zoe questioned. "What's that?"

"It's mainly a group that searchers for the paranormal stuff such as ghost and what-not." Rias explained.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why we're here, though." Jade said crossing her arms.

"We're gonna recruit you." Rias answered with a smile.

"Sorry we don't have time for clubs. But thanks anyway." Zoe said to Rias, which made her wonder why the crew didn't have time for clubs.

"Oh no not just the club." Rias told them. "To recruit you in my family. As a devil's servant."she told them and as if on cue, black devilish wings appeared on the club members backs. Rias expected a bunch of things when revealing themselves as devils such as shock, awe, fear, even greed. But all she got was confused looks on the Gokai crew with cartoonish question marks above their heads.

"So you can produce wings, so what?" Keith questioned.

"You're not surprised?" Rias blinked.

"Believe us, we've seen better things than you guys producing wings out of your backs."Marvelous told her. "Anyway, what did you mean by 'devil' are you guys some other type of alien from outer space?"

"Huh?" Rias and the rest of her peerage just raised a brow looking at them as if they were crazy. "You mean...you don't know what devils are?"

"Nope." replied the band of pirates replied earning disbelieved looks from the devils peerage.

"Okay."the red haired devil said still disbelieving them. "Anyway, yesterday you were fighting the Fallen Angel known as Raynare with an unknown power."

"You don't know what the Super Sentai are?" Dax asked with the same disbelieving they were giving.

"No, not really." Yuuto said still standing in the corner.

"Okay everyone, I say we all back up for a moment and take time to figure out what one group is saying to the other. Because all of us are confused right now, so let's start over." suggested Keith already getting a headache to all of this Devil and Fallen Angel stuff, while for some odd reason these...devils or whatever they are don't know who the Super Sentai are.

Everyone nodded. It seems as though all of them were starting to get a little mixed up in their conversation.

"Alright then, how about you guys go first." Rias offered.

Marvelous shook his head. "Please by all means we are your guest after all. It would only be rude for the host not to explain themselves first before we do, it's only fair after all since we were called over by Yuuji who I assumed was following your orders, correct?" he countered.

Akeno merely giggled seeing how her Buchou was countered by the captain of the Gokaigers, while his team nodded in agreement. They all looked at her expectantly seeing they weren't going to answer her first before she does. Koneko looked between them and Rias waiting to see who would give in first. While in the corner Yuuto continued to mentally complain about being called Yuuji.

Rias sighed and smiled at Marvelous. "Very well then, I shall explain myself first."

Go ahead." Marvelous said as he did his magic yet again.

"You see there are three factions besides normal humans. Angels led by God, Devils and Fallen Angels. 8000 years ago there was a massive conflict between the three sides which only ended 2000 years ago. Afterwards the Devils entered a Civil War that completely decimated our ranks. Of the 72 families that existed before the War less than half remain. As a result Underworld scientist came up with a way to make more." Rias explained conjuring up a chess piece which she expected the crew to be surprised but they're not. "These evil pieces are what turns them into devils. I would have made one of you guys a member of my peerage. Before you say its slavery, my family is probably one of the most affectionate families in the underworld and I would treat you like a member of said family." Rias smiled.

"We don't even know what you're talking about." Dax told them while his hair strand is still shaking. "And who's God?

"You have got to be kidding me." Koneko with a slight annoyed tone while the rest of the Gremory Peerage just looked at them with a complete mixture of shock and confusion. "Please, tell me that you guys are joking."

"Well...no, we're not joking. We honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Devils, Angels, and some other type of these...Angels and some guy called God, we have no idea what any of that means." explained Marvelous as Rias could not find the words to express her confusion.

"How can you guys not know what we're talking about? Especially since Fallen Angels, Devils, Angels and even God is involved in any of it." Rias just had ask as she could not find any other way to explain it.

"That's because we're not from this planet." Marvelous answered her making the whole peerage blink at him. Seeing the confusion, Marvelous had no choice but to explain his story now. "You see we're not Earthlings per say, we're from outer space."

"Your not from this planet?" Rias asked disbelieving.

"Guess we'll show you then."the pirate captain said taking out his Ranger Key and Mobirate, his crew did the same thing.

"Gokai Change!"the pirates yelled before putting their keys into their phones.

"**GO~KAIGER!**"the x's and v's came out of the phones before turning the pirates into the Gokaigers, which took the peerage by surprise.

"Now you believe us?" GokaiRed asked before he and his crew turned back to their original forms.

Rias simply shook her head as she still didn't believe them. Sure that would only work on a normal human being if they bough that alien story, but it was going to take more than a transformation of changing into a suit to believe them. Marvelous took notice of this and decided to dial the phone and call Navi. "Hey bird, we need you to bring the Galleon over to the school. We'll explain later but this is important."

"**_Fine! But you better make that explanation good! And I'm not a bird!_**" Navi said over the phone. Marvelous hanged up the phone then looked at Rias.

"Navi will be here in a moment." Marvelous said to them. A few minutes of silence later, a giant thud was heard outside. The crimson haired devil looked outside to see the Gokai Galleon up in the sky with the anchors on school grounds.

"You believe us now?" Keith asked which Rias nodded.

"So you guys...are really from outer space?" Rias had to question again as she looked at the pirate crew.

"Uh-huh, even better we're space pirates!" Jade proudly proclaimed as she pumped her chest up while smirking.

"Space pirates?" questioned Yuuto.

"Of course, we've nearly been all over the galaxy stealing valuable items and what not. We have faced a lot of enemies who tried to put us away, but they'll never catch us."

"So if you guys are pirates then why are you here on Earth? Is there something you're trying to steal?" Rias asked. She wasn't too conceded about them if they were to steal items like gems, but if they were looking for something that's not normal and involves the supernatural world then she would have to stop them.

"Yes and no, we're looking for the Grand Powers of Super Sentai." Marveouls said.

"Super Sentai?" Rias blinked. "You mentioned that earlier, mind explaining what that is?"

"Super Sentai are this planet's heroes who fight for justice and protect mankind." Marvelous said before pulling out three of his Ranger Keys showing MagiRed, GekiRed, and DekaRed. "As you can see right here these are the one of the past Super Sentai before us, or rather our mentors Ishould say."

"So basically what you're saying is that Earth had a bunch of costumed heroes that saved the day over and over again?" Koneko said quickly catching on to that they're saying.

"That's right. As you can see there are more Super Sentai other than us meaning we have more than the keys Marvelous is carrying right now." Dax explained.

"Mmm hmm." nodded Zoe. "We are the thirty fifth Super Sentai to exist."

"So there are more of you?" Akeno asked as Zoe nodded in reply. "So how many of these 'Super Sentai' are there here on Earth then?"

"Enough to make up a whole entire army, there are over a hundred Sentai teams on this planet." Keith said and continued. "Plus, it's not just our predecessors, we also have three successors after our team meaning there are thirty eight teams of Super Sentai all together."

"Thirty eight teams!?" Rias asked surprised.

"Yeah, 220 members to be exacted." Dax answered her. "And the ancient tradition of the Super Sentai is that reds the leader. Which our Captain Marvelous is."he gestures to his captain.

"I see." Rias said.

"Well we'll be going now." Marvelous said about to leave with his crew.

"Wait a moment!" Rias said to him catching his attention.

"What is it?" Jade said to her really wanting to go back to the Galleon to count her money.

"The only reason why I called you guys over here is to explain what Koneko saw, because shortly after the school day was over yesterday, Akeno sensed that Super Sentai power of yours within your Ranger Keys. I had Koneko spy on you guys to see what that power source was." Rais explained making them widened their eyes while looking at each other.

"I didn't notice her spying on us, did you?" Jade looked at Keith sounding surprised. They would usually tell when someone is spying on them but now after hear this...it just made them feel as thought they're losing their edge!

"No. And I'm sure it's safe to assume that none of them did, I bet it was because we were trying to find one of the Gran Powers, so that's why we couldn't detect any presence." he explained.

"Well now that you have your answers, what you plan on doing now?" Marvelous asked.

"Just as I said before to recruit all of you into my Peerage, as my new devil servants." Rias said. "After hearing about Super Sentai and the fact you can access their powers by changing into their forms with your Keys, hence to what Koneko has told me; I'm more than happy to have all of you serving under me."

Marvelous and the crew just plainly looked at her while blinking a couple of times before proceeding to walk out of the room.

"Hey wait!" the red haired girl called out.

All of them stopped and turned their heads to face her. Jade spoke. "Can it already, will ya! As we said before we're pirates, and there's no way we're going to give up our freedom just because you want us to serve you, that's sounds like a bunch of garbage if you ask me."

"That's right. And besides, I'm this team's leader. So I need to decide what's best for my team just as you do with yours. Plus, we're not even from this planet, so it would be pointless to tie us down into joining you...because once we find the Grand Powers of each Super Sentai before and after us; we're going to leave this planet. So I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you." Marvelous said.

"Well if you join my peerage and serve under me I'll be more then glad to help you look for the Sentai's Grand Powers." Rias offered with confidence that they will join she wouldn't miss the chance for something that sounds strong. Boy was she wrong.

"Didn't you hear a word we said? We are not gonna serve you." Dax said while his hair strand is still shaking. "And besides, that girl is dangerous and I can tell."he said pointing at Akeno.

"Are talking about me?"she asked with a sweet smile that somewhat looks sadistic, which made his hair strand shake faster.

"See what I mean?" Dax said all panicked.

"Fufu..." Akeno giggled as she stared at Dax who just squeaked and hid behind both Jade and Keith for protection, there was no way he was going to be this girl's entertainment. Thankfully he can rely on his friends to...

"Will you just man up already!" Jade yelled smacking him on the head before pulling him in front of her. "You see that!" The money lover yelled, pointing a finger at Akeno who still smiled at them. "There's nothing scary about that chick, she's just another life form here on this planet despite being whatever she is!"

"Agreed." nodded Keith.

"You guys are gonna be the death of me!" Dax cried as his strand shook even faster than it did before.

"_I know messing with that one is going to be a lot of fun._" Akeno thought already thinking of ways to "mess" with Dax.

"Anyway, I stand by my team. We can find the Sentai Grand Powers on our own, thank you very much." Marvelous said with annoyed tone as he and crew walked out of the Occult Research Club.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later)<strong>

"Man… they think we're just gonna sell our souls just to find the Grand Powers." Marvelous said, the crew are currently walking around town to cover it more so that way they can't be lost.

"Yeah, I can't believe that snotty red head would even dare to tie us down into serving her. Heck if we served her, I bet she would use us in order to gain access to all of the Sentai Grand Powers, and there's no way that's going to happen." Jade said. She already knows that red head ain't gonna let them go until she recruits them into her peerage. And was she deaf!? They don't plan on staying on this planet!

"Of course we wouldn't let that happen. She already knew that we wouldn't subdue to her without a fight, judging by her teammates, i could easily tell what type of fighters they were just by looking at them." Keith said making them look at him.

"Tell us. What did you notice?" Marvelous asked. He was pretty good at getting a feel of type of fighter his opponents may be but he would have to fight them in person to understand. Keith however can already tell just by a glance and that's one of the reasons why he's on his crew.

"That Koneko girl seemed to be a melee type fighter who doesn't use any weapons. Despite her small size and appearance, I could see that her hands were slightly muscular meaning she specializes in hand-to-hand combat. Her posture easily gave it away. Also, that Akeno person doesn't seem to be a close range fighter of any sort. I could see that hardly had any muscle development in her body, so from what I gathered she must use long range attacks meaning: if she were to get hit once then she would easily go down. I got a sense that Rias is that way, too. And last but not least is Yuuji, who I strongly suspect is a melee type fighter who must specialize in using a weapon. What the weapon is I don't know." Keith explained giving what he could pick up from the devil peerage. If they were to fight he would rather face Yuuji (Yuuto) who seems to show more promise in a fight than any of his allies. That Koneko girl seemed to show promise too, but he would need futher observation for when they see them fight.

"I see." Marvelous said while he was thinking a way to make sure that Rias doesn't bother them. During the crews adventures he has heard the term 'Selling souls to the Devil' but that stupid red head thinks she can tempt them with offers to join her group there was no way he was gonna let that happen. As he was thinking the crew heard an explosion not too far from here. "Let's go."the pirate captain said which they all nodded then they ran towards the place where it exploded.

The crew ran to where they heard the explosion from and saw a bunch of people running away from the source. Good...they were on the right track. Once they made it to their destination, the pirates can see an army of Gormin Soldiers causing trouble as usual and they were following some kind of commander too. The said commander is metallic Rhino that seemed to have a lot of bulk to him meaning that he must strong in psychical strength and possibly in defense too.

"Oh great it's Neo Zangyack army again." Jade sighed.

"And they're disturbing this wonderful sight too." Zoe said placing a hand underneath her chin.

"Well let's just hurry up and get rid of them, shall we Marvelous?" Keith said holding up his phone and Ranger Key.

"Why yes we shall." Marvelous said before...

"Gokai Change!"

"**GO~KAIGER!**"

The Gormin Soldiers and their heavy armored commander noticed the light of the Gokaiger's transformation and turned to see said pirates.

"**The wanted pirates!**" the armored Rhino growled.

"Let's make this showy, guys!" Red said before starting their roll calls.

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" all of them announced together.

"Get them!"the Rhino ordered the Gormin as they did and charged at the Gokaigers.

GokaiRed just slashed two of the Gormin before jumping in the air and shooting three of them. He then kicked two of them in the ankles making them fall to the ground before shooting both of them. GokaiRed then blocked two of the Gormin's weapons before slashing both of them.

GokaiBlue used his sword to counter all of the Gormin's staffs and slashed through all of them as he flipped over them, and was able to dodge their blast while landing safely on the ground. Sensing more of them coming he quickly spun around and just in time to block one of their attacks and then kick them to side before going in for more slashes of his blade.

GokaiYellow used blasted a Gormin's hand which made it drop it's staff then shot it in the chest then did the same to three more. She then dodged a Gormin's staff then slashed it's back then slashed four more across theirs chests.

"Dax!" GokaiYellow yelled out before throwing him her gun.

"Here you go!" GokaiGreen called out as he threw her his sword and caught her gun, while GokaiYellow caught his sword. The two briefly thanked each other before facing their foes again. Green, now equipped with an extra gun, was able to fire more accurately as he aimed and hit his targets every time. Seeing all of the Gormin go down, GokaiGreen felt glad that he was able to hit them from a distance he practically hates getting close to the enemy in close psychical contact. Of course, he can never have his way as the Gormin always found a way to get close to him. "Ah!" He screamed while dodging their staffs and kicked about two of them away, and fire his guns at them.

GokaiPink was doing fine thanks to her fighting style that she picked up from her travels with her friends. She then blasted a couple of Gormin in the heads before slashing a few more with her sword. She then jumped in the air before getting a hook out then using it to blast and swing.

While the Gokaigers were taking care of the Gormin, Commander Crush merely growled as watched his soldiers destroyed one by one. He let out a gruff and started charge at the closest wanted pirate that was close by which so happened to be it was GokaiGreen.

GokaiYellow slashed a Gormin as she heard a battle cry and looked to see that was one of the head commanders charging at Green! "Dax look out!" she cried making GokaiGreen turn his head to see Crush coming after him.

"Ah!" Green screamed while trying to run away from him. The Gokaiger tried slowing him down by shooting his guns at him to see if that would do some damage, however that didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. Oh man he was doomed!

"Damn…" GokaiRed mused seeing how his friends guns aren't working before slashing a Gormin that was slowly coming from behind.

GokaiGreen, who was still running, thought of an idea, he ran up to a building then stopped and waited for the Action Commander to charge at him before jumping which made him run to a wall.

Crush was starting to get irritated as he watched the Green wanted pirate run up the wall obviously wanting to get away from him. That was understandable, since he would have crushed him if he had gotten the chance. Slowing his pace he quickly scoped the area before letting out a gruff and started to turn around. "Alright you maggots that's enough for today! We'll be back another time, there isn't anything here!" He commanded making the Gormin retreat to his side.

The pirate crew regrouped as they stared at the action commander who just glared at them before saying. "**Wanted pirates! I assure you that I'll be back for your heads later!**" Crush turned away from them and began to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later- Gokai Galleon)<strong>

"Man what coward." Jade scoffed. "He's just angry because Dax humiliated him."

"I don't care, I'm just glad to be alive." Dax said all relieved that he's alive.

"Before he threatened to have all our of heads, didn't say something something about not finding what he was looking for?" Keith asked, suspicious.

"I heard." Marvelous started while staring at his Ranger Key in his hand just idly messing with it by flipping the key back and forth. "It wouldn't surpass me that the Neo Zangyack know we are looking for the Grand Powers of both our predecessors and successors. Our mentors did tell us that perhaps some of their original soldiers may have survived, thus forming and informing this new army about history in Super Sentai." Placing his Ranger Key back in his coat pocket, Marvelous stood up and looked out the window merely watching the clouds while letting out a sigh. "If that's the case then we may have more problems than ever."

"Are you including those Devils as well?" Zoe questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"I am. After all we did tell them about the Super Sentai and of the Grand Powers we seek. So if that red headed girl wants to recruit us into this devil thing, then she has another thing coming to her."

"You're damn right she does!" shouted Jade slamming a hand on the table. "Doesn't matter if she knows about our goals or not because if she gets in our way we'll just kick her ass to kingdom come!"

"You sure are quite confident about this..." Keith began looking at his captain. "How do you purpose we avoid Rias and those other girls along with Yuuji?"

Meanwhile, Yuuto feels like crying somewhere while he gets the feeling that some feeling that someone didn't get his name right.

Marvelous places his chin on the palm of his right hand because he's in a thinking pose. To him Rias seems like the persistent type and if his friend can tell what type of fighters they are then he came up with one conclusion.

"Let's eat." Marvelous plainly said before his crew fell to the ground comically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuoh)<strong>

The Gokai crew in their class as Keith idly sat in his desk trying to think of some way to get Gremory off their tails. It would be a nuisance if they constantly tried to get them all to join their devil crew or whatever she called it, they could care less. Last night their eating-loving captain didn't come up with a plan to get her off their radar. Letting out a sigh, Keith began to pay attention to what the teacher had to say even though he was really boring. Briefly looking over his shoulder to see what his captain was doing, of course he was sleeping in his desk. Well, they did decide to become delinquent students so they could haste more free time to look for the Sentai Grand Powers.

When the lunch bell had finally rang, the wanted pirate crew quickly regrouped and picked up their lunches before eating outside the tennis court where they can eat quietly without having to see Rias and her group. Besdies, they have their own agenda which don't involve her. Marvelous quietly stroked his chin while in his thinking pose, he was obviously trying to come up with a solution about to get Rias away from them. Ignoring the fact that he could feel the attention of his cremates didn't seem to make things easier as they wanted to know what he would come up with. Anyway back to Rias...Marvelous does get the sense that she seems to be the authorive type due how well she holds herself-that was proven when she made her introduction and does have charisma to her, he'll give her that. After thinking about what Keith said about the types of fighters they are it hit him!

"I got it!" Marvelous said out loud.

"What is it Marvelous?" Keith asked wondering what his captain got.

"I figured a way to keep those Devils out of the way!" Marvelous said.

"What did you figure out?" Zoe asked curiously in a cute way.

"We challenge them to a duel."the pirate captain said to his crew.

"A duel?"

"A duel!?" Dax said in a scared tone immediately knowing where his captain is going with this suicidal idea. He could already hear Jade cracking her knuckles while Keith let out a small smirk upon his lips.

"Please, do go on Marvelous." said Jade.

"Indeed. I am dying to hear this as well." Keith said.

Dax felt the strand of his hair shaking wildly as comical tears came out of his eyes knowing he's doomed. Zoe noticed this and offered him a tissue which he took and merely wiped the tears away from his eyes, while still thinking he's going to be dead.

"If we challenge them to duel then we'll make a deal saying that if they win; we become apart of their devil crew. However if we win, Rias will have to leave us alone and promise to never recruit us ever again. And judging by your deduction, Keith, I know who will be against who and that will assure our victory."

"I love it." grinned Jade.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to telling them this idea." nodded Keith.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS!?" shouted Dax really not wanting to get into this plan.

"My, my aren't you lively."a familiar female voice said, which made Dax's hair strand started shaking even more vilolently. The crew looked to see Akeno walking towards them.

"What are you doing here Akeno?" Jade asked the black haired girl.

"Just wanted to make sure you reconsidered joining Rias's peerage." Akeno answered them.

"No." the wanted pirate crew said in unison making Akeno sigh. She already knew they were going to say no regardless of her asking them. After hearing that they're pirates it was obvious they won't go down with out a fight, or at least be persuaded into giving up their own free will. Well...not give up their free will per say more like an opportunity.

"Besides, I told Rias as the captain of my crew I will not let our souls be tainted by giving up my individuality, also theirs as well. Plus, we don't intend on staying in this planet forever until we find the Sentai's Grand Power's." Marvelous told her, standing his ground as the crew's captain.

Akeno was about to open her mouth to respond but suddenly an explosion was heard as everyone noticed it came from somewhere in the city. Knowingly, the crew ran towards the city with Akeno following them, curious to know what could have caused that explosion. If it was something that related to anything supernatural then it was her responsibility as her King's Queen to make sure that any of this will not leak into the mortal's comprehension.

* * *

><p>(City)<p>

Once all of them had arrived in the city, Marvelous and crew grimaced as they spotted another army of Gormin along with the Sugorim all blasting at buildings, as the people were running away from the sight. Dax spotted that Rhino action commander was the one leading the foot soldiers. "Ah! It's him again!" He pointed.

"Huh?" Crush turned around to see the Gokaigers again. "**Wanted Pirates, you are here to get in the way again are you? Too bad...soldiers!**" The Gormin and Sugormin all gathered around their leader as he pointed a finger at them. "Get rid of them." With a snap of his fingers all the Gormin army charged after the Gokai crew and Akeno.

Marvelous quickly grabbed his gun and shot a few of them along with his crew shooting them. A Gormin was about to hit Marvelous before he countered with a block and an elbow jab to the chest.

"You might want to evacuate any more people in the area."he said to Akeno who nodded and left to find more people.

"Well this is gonna be fun." smirked Jade having a sinister look on her face as she twirled the gun with her finger.

"Let's teach these guys a lesson, then." Marvelous said firing more of Gormin while Keith charged at them with his sword, slicing more than a handful of them.

Zoe merely jumped on their heads from one to the next as she blasted them from below her feet. It was almost like dancing in her opinion as he can only platforms just waiting for her to appear once stage, a lovely sight for a magnificent dancer such as the great professionals she has seen over the years. Something as beautiful would bring tears to her eyes.

Dax ran away from them as they chased him while trying to him with their staffs too at the same time. The blonde haired pirate fired his gun at them seeing they were taking damage, Dax figured he can take these guys on and not have to get him by them. Sure he knows how to take a beating courtesy to Jade but that doesn't mean he has to go for it head on.

Keith blocked the Gormin's staff with his sword as he pushed them away and quickly lowered himself for a leg sweep. With a good amount of force in his leg the Gormin fell on the ground with a thud. Amused by how easily they were doing, the Sugormin however continuously fired at them with their gun-like arms as he managed to avoid getting hit of course, that didn't occur to the explosion behind him which pushed him onto the ground.

"Keith!" Marvelous shouted running towards his second in command as he fired at the Sugormin while making his way to him. Once reaching his friend, Marvelous crouched down and helped him up. "You okay?"

"I am. Perhaps it is time we transform, and catch up with that general before he looks for whatever it is he seeks." Keith suggested making the captain nod.

"Everyone!" Jade and the others heard their captain and nodded knowing what he was telling them to do. Pulling out their transformation devices they began to do their transformation.

"Gokai Change!"

"GO~KAIGER!"the x's and v's came out of the phones before turning the pirates into the Gokaigers.

"GokaiRed!" GokaiRed said as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"GokaiBlue!" GokaiBlue said as he put his hand on his helmet.

"GokaiYellow!" GokaiYellow said as she waved her hand in front of her helmet.

"GokaiGreen!" GokaiGreen said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"GokaiPink!" GokaiPink said as she placed her right hand over her heart and made a slight bow.

"Kaizoku Sentai…" GokaiRed began before all the pirates shouted. "Gokaiger!"

"Let's make this showy!" GokaiRed announced before shooting some Gormin with GokaiBlue then started to slash and run.

"I say we get this over with quickly, and catch up to that Rhino!" said Yellow as she pulled out her Go-On Yellow Ranger Key. Pink noticed this and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, what excellent thinking! Using Go-Onger's power will help us quite splendidly~!" The Gokaigers all took out their Go-Onger Keys and began to change.

"GO-ONGER!"

They soon turned into Go-Onger as they readied themselves to use one of their predecessors power.

"Go On!"the Go-Onger's announced while using their speed to slash all the Gormin's and Sugormins by using their Mantan Gun's Rod Mode, to perform the Go-On screw attack which made them slide on the ground making it look like they are racing.

"GO-ON SCREW!"the pirates announced slashing all of the Gormin's and Sugormins, once they are done, the villains all exploded.

"Let's go!" Go-OnRed said to his friends which they all nodded then used the Go-Onger's running speed to catch up to Crush.

But they are unaware that a surviving Gormin went up to a university building and grabbed something before returning to base.

Crush stood alone in the empty streets as he waited for the wanted pirates-by now those useless soldiers should have been destroyed already. He wondered if the job was already done and his question was answered after hearing a beeping on his suit. "Heh, the job is already done."

"Oh is it now?" Crush slowly turned to face the Go-Ongers before they reverted back into their Gokaiger forms as they all pointed their guns at him. GokaiRed stepped forward to make it clear that he was the one who spoke to him. "Mind telling us more about? We all would love to know."

"Too late pirates, too late." Stoping his feet on the ground cracks of rubble began to violently shake the Gokaigers wobbled out of control. "Now, it's time I take your heads as promised." Letting out a battle cry, Crush charged towards the Gokigers.

"Get ready!" warned GokaiRed as all of them aimed and fire their guns at him.

To their surprise the guns has no effect on the Action Commander. The pirates avoided him by jumping into the air, after landing on the ground they charged at him then GokaiRed and GokaiBlue slashed his chest making some sparks come off him but that didn't do much damag to him. Crush then used his arms to send both Gokaigers flying towards a wall of a building nearby.

"Marvelous! Keith!" Green cried out seeing his friends smashed onto the wall. He quickly shifted his attention to Crush who was eyeing him. "Uh-oh..." Crush began to charge towards him and the said pirate began to panic as he fired his gun at them. Repeating to shoot his weapon over and over again, Green started to take out his sword seeing that he would have no choice but to face this bulky monster head on.

Green charged at Crush with his sword held up high and letting out a battle cry, which sounded more like whimpering or perhaps a cry for help-if one were to listen to it real carefully-as he gave it his very best to at least some possibly damage. Once they met, Green slashed Crush's chest letting more sparks fly out but knew that it wouldn't do any good due to his bulky body and armor for extra support. The action commander raised his arms trying to grab him, but Green kept slipping away from him like a slippery object that just wouldn't be tamed. Green leaped over his arms and slidded between his legs for a quick get away.

"Enough games!" shouted Crush with Green in his hold literally crushing him making the Green pirate scream in pain, he could feel his bones starting to crack and not in the good-relive stress way!

"Yo muscle head!" Yellow called out making him crack his head to look at her, as she and Pink flipped towards him slashing his back which made his stumble forward.

"You think that'll work?" Crush said holding Green in one hand continuing to squeeze him only making the two girls stop; seeing that wasn't going to stop until he was crushed in the palm of his hand.

"Fufufu...Sorry muscle man but..." a familiar voice was heard as lighting suddenly rained down on Crush who was slightly effected by this, more than enough to make his release his hold on Green who coughed. Steadying himself carefully, Green felt his feet lifted off the ground; questioning what had caused this he looked only to see Akeno who giggled. "This is my play toy..."

"AHHH!" Green screamed in fear as he waved his arms and legs around and fell on the ground, crawling over to Yellow and Pink who grabbed him by the arms lifting him on his feet.

"I thought Marvelous told you to take care of the people?" Yellow said not liking the fact that she was here, but seeing as she saved Dax, she would have to let it go for now.

"I did. And now I'm here to help you out." Akeno said before looking at GokaiGreen. "You can thank me later, cutie."

Even from underneath his helmet, Green can feel his strand violently shaking not liking the tone in her voice.

"You have our thanks, Akeno." the purple eyed devil turned back to look at Red and Blue leaning on each for support. When they took that hit it really hurt a lot! "However that doesn't change my answer about joining your group, so we're going to find a different way to repay our debt."

"Indeed." nodded Blue. Honestly he wants to face them like Red had planned earlier.

"Very well then." Akeno said before landing on the ground then looked to see Crush still standing but covered in smoke due to the lightning.

"You think that would hurt me?" Crush questioned while smirking that the attack didn't hurt.

"Well, here's this then." GokaiRed said before getting a Ranger Key whith his crew. "And we can see your defeat."

"Gokai Change!"the crew yelled before inserting their keys into the Mobirates.

"**TO~QGER!**" light covered the team turning them into the Resha Sentai ToQger.

"**ToQ1gou!**"

"**ToQ2Gou!**"

"**ToQ3gou!**"

"**ToQ4gou!**"

"**ToQ5gou!**"

"The Victorious Imagination!"the team yelled before lining up like trains. "Resha Sentai! ToQger!"

"Well thats interesting." Akeno said as she never knew there"s also a train based Sentai with a power like imagination despite being new about the Super Sentai.

"Now Departing, full-speed ahead!" ToQ1gou announced before he and the others started charging at him in a train like line. Crush charged as well but to his surprise he was being pushed back right now because the others helping out ToQ1gou out with the pushing.

"What the!?" Crush gritted his teeth trying to push them back as the ToQgers were pushing back effortlessly due to their combined strength altogether. The ground beneath his feet were starting crack as more rubble was starting pile up due to the ToQgers pushing him back. "No! I...will not...lose!"

"Think again, now everyone push hard!" ToQ1gou yelled as they pushed Crush back further back and starting to overwhelm the action commander until he crashed into building thus exploding.

The ToQger reverted back to their Gokaiger forms.

"All right!" GokaiGreen cheered in victory while GokaiBlue just strecthed his arms while GokaiYellow did the same thing while GokaiPink sighed from a bit of lack of energy while GokaiRed smriked in victory. But suddenly a giant blue beam came from the sky and landed on the place where Crush was beaten then a big ball of light hovered another part of the area and when it died out it revealed Crush but as a giant.

"Uh-oh..." commented Blue as they all avoided being stomped on by Crush who laughed and looked down on them.

"Ha! Wanted pirates, how will you defeat me now? I'm big enough to crush you all beneath my feet and destroy this city!" laughed Crush.

"Oh my, I've seen big monsters before but not this big! Wonder how the others will react once they see this." Akeno said looking up at the giant Crush.

"We've got this." Red said pulling out his phone before it announced.

"**GOKAI GALLEON**!"

Soon Gokai Galleon came to their aid as Navi's voice was heard on the other side of the phone.

"**I'm here everyone! Hurry up and hop on!**" the anchor dropped down as the team climbed on before getting lifted up.

"Let's go!" GokaiRed now in his cockpit turned the wheel of the Gokai Galleon making the ship charge at Crush without him noticing, but then he turned it sideways. "Fire the canons!"he ordered making the cannons appear on the sides of the ship before firing at his back making Crush yell in pain.

"Why you!" Crush yelled before charging at the ship befor it hovered above.

"Everyone ready!?" GokaiRed with confidence that they will win.

"Yeah!" Blue and the other Gokaigers cheered as everyone yelled out.

"Kaizoku Gattai!"

The Galleon soon shot out four small vehicles as one was a blue jet, yellow trailer, green race car, and a pink submarine as the colors obviously indicated that they belonged to their respective owners: Gokaiblue, GokaiYellow, GokaiGree, and GokaiPink.

Akeno watched as the ship and vehicles began to combine together with the Galleon becoming a body, the GokaiJet becoming the right arm, GokaiTrailer becoming the left leg, GokaiRace becoming the left arm, and GokaiMarine becoming the right leg.

"Oh my..." she watched the giant robot form as Gokaigers spoke.

"Complete! GokaiOh! All speed ahead!"

"So what? That transformation won't a difference!" Crush yelled before charging at GokaiOh before it jumped in the air and slashed his back making him yell in pain again.

"As i thought." GokaiRed started. "Your back is your weakpoint and when we defeated you; the impact weakened you enough for you to be defeated."

"Thats what i was thinking too." GokaiBlue said before the Gokaigers resumed the fight.

GokaiOh just dodged an attack from Crush, then it slashed his back making sparks coming off of him.

"Damn that hurts!" Crush exclamed before he charged at GokaiOh, but it jumped in the air again and Crush just tripped.

"Let's finish this!" GokaiRed announced before he and the others got their Ranger Keys out.

"Ranger Key!" they announce placing their Ranger Keys into the slot of their steering wheels and turned it. "Let's go!" GokaiOh spread out its arms and legs as a cannon appeared on its chest. "Gokai Star Burst!" The pirate themed mechs fired multiple cannons at Crush's back making him scream in pain even more before exploding.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"Man I'm tired." Jade said while resting on the couch after the fight with Crush.

"I agree." Marvelous said while resting on the captains chair.

"You're telling me!" cried Dax who was laying on the other couch with all pads all over his body. "I was nearly crushed to death, and I think all my bones were cracked!"

"That just shows to go, you need more strength training." Jade huffed making Dax's drop a jaw.

"How can you be this cruel!?"

"**Ah! Everyone!**" Navi cried making them look at her as her head spun around three hundred and sixty degrees. "**I'm getting a fortune.**" Marvelous and the crew looked at her and then she said. "**A magical alley will tell you something interesting.**"

"That's it? Nothing else?" Jade asked quite disappointed at the little hint they just received.

"No, that was more than enough." Marvelous said making them look at him.

"What do you mean?"

Keith finally caught on to what he was tasking about and spoke. "Think about it. If we focus on this "magic" word, then we will find out which Sentai belongs to the word of magic."

"What is magic anyway?" Zoe asked. "It sounds magnificent!" She twirled around.

"Who knows? We'll find out when we find out." Mavelous said as he let out an irritable sign. "Still this does change things a little."

"How so?" asked Keith.

"For instance, we owe Akeno a debt for saving Dax meaning we can't challenge Rias. So that will have to wait until we do something to pay them back. Or her rather, since she was there in the first place." Jade let out a sign and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Dax said looking ashamed.

"Don't be. You were in trouble and we didn't figure out that action commander's weakness sooner. If anything I should be sorry." Marvelous said making his crew look at him. "And besides if things didn't turn out like this...then our adventure wouldn't be as interesting as it is, now would it?" The crew nodded as Marvelous stood up from the captain's chair and smiled at his crew. "Well let's eat!"

* * *

><p>(On the moon)<p>

The surviving Gormin was walking towards the command room of where Neo Zangyack's base is, via the moon. It then presented the object it obtained to an Action Commander, who's a Trigger Seijin named Den. Den took the object from the Gormin and got a better looked at it. It's a black stone that looked like a heart(organ).

"Finally, we have obtained Death's Heart." Den said as he sounded pretty happy. He then raised up the Heart and dark energy surrounded it. "Bring back all of the major enemies of every Super Sentai!"he commanded as the Death's Heart and it disappeared. Which made a black hole appeared outside and came out of it was many figures walk out of the Black Hole.

* * *

><p>(Back on Earth- Night Time)<p>

Back on Earth a figure was was looking at the Gokai Galleon up in the night sky.

"So these are new space pirates huh?"the figure mused. His appearence is a seventeen year old with black hair wearing a black robe with an M-like symbol on it. "They've caught my attention, let's see if they can catch the others if they work hard."he said before standing up from a bench and walked to who know's where.

And thus, Kai Ozu started to think of a test.

* * *

><p><strong>Good night, Merry Christmas and special thanks to Moonlight Abyss!<strong>


End file.
